Touch of Frost
by I'm a doctor not a fandom
Summary: When 8 year old Princess Anna of Arendelle befriends a mischievous young boy named Jack Frost in the woods, Elsa thinks it's her responsibility to her sister to give the boy a chance. What Elsa does not know is that this boy would someday be one of her closest friends, putting him in more danger than any of them know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The king and queen of Arendell didn't often let their two daughters out to play. They believed it far too dangerous to let their 10 year old daughter, Elsa, out into the world, where she would be putting all those around her at risk.

Behind the palace, there was a forest; one which the Queen and King felt was safe enough for Elsa, just as long as she kept herself under control. In midsummer, Elsa could never resist taking her little sister out to a small stream feeding into a lake that they had found two years ago.

"Isn't this so exciting?!" babbled an eight year old Anna. "Elsa, when we get there, can we go skating in the lake? Maybe make a snowman!"

"Probably not the best idea," their mother cut in. "Wouldn't want either of you to get hurt falling through the ice"

"But mom-" Anna started.

"Listen to your mother, dear. It's just too dangerous."

"Don't worry Anna," Elsa chimed in, "We can still have fun! The warmth will

be nice for a change, and we still get to play in the stream!"

The two girls ran out into the forest, ready to frolic in childhood bliss. Near the river, they played around and made a huge racket. "Whoever climbs a tree first wins!" shouted Anna, jumping to tackle the nearest tree, and sliding down the trunk the moment she started.

They carried on like this for quite a while, not noticing, or caring about, the rest of the world. That was until Elsa set off a boobytrap by stumbling over a tripwire hidden in the grass. As she hit the ground, a bucket of water poured all over her.

Elsa heard the obnoxious laughter of a young boy coming from above her. When she looked up, she saw the perpetrator. He had brown hair and eyes and was perched on the limb of a tree, laughing hysterically. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" She stormed, wringing out her pale blonde, almost white, hair. She felt some of the water turn to ice in her hands, and quickly let go. She turned angrily and saw Anna trying to suppress her giggles with little success.

"S-s-s-sorry," Said the boy through fits of mirth, coming down from the tree. "It's just…. Your face!" he said, breaking into fresh laughter. "But really, it wasn't meant for you." he said, sobering a little from his laughter. Just a little. "I thought me and my sister were the only ones that came here, and I was setting it up for tomorrow. Still," more laughter, "no regrets!"

By this point, Anna had given up trying not to laugh, and her laughter was just as full as the boy's. "I'm Anna, and this is Elsa" she said once he reached the ground. "Jack," he replied. His lips twisted in a grin more mischievous than any that Elsa had seen before.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen you out here before," said Jack, "I come to the lake all the time."

"The lake is the best," cried Anna, "especially at winter. I love skating."

Jack smiled at Anna and said, "Are you and your … sister?" Elsa nodded, "any good at it?"

"I'm not, but Elsa is AMAZING," said Anna.

"So, Elsa," Jack started, "you consider yourself a skater?" There was that grin again. " 'cause I've been told that I'm the best. Maybe we'll have a competition in the winter some time. We'll see which one of us is more 'amazing'"

Elsa felt that she should at least try to be friends with the boy. He made Anna laugh and look so happy, so he couldn't be all bad. "I'll hold you to that," she jested. "Hope you make good competition before you lose."

"You're on!" he said, taking the challenge in his stride. "But I won't be the loser!" He smiled at her, enjoying the prospect of a competition, and of spending more time with the two of them.

"Anna," said Elsa, "it's getting late. We should go home before mom and dad start to worry."

"But Elsa, I want to stay!" Anna complained.

"Better get home before dark, when the monster that roams these woods comes out to eat little girls," Jack chided. Anna shoved Jack a little and made a pouty face at Elsa, hoping it would change her mind.

"You leave me no choice," said Elsa. She leaned down and started tickling Anna into submission. "Alright, I surrender" Anna said through giggles.

Jack smiled at the two and said, "See ya around. Next time, watch your step."

Elsa stuck her tongue out at him as Anna squealed, "BYE JACK!"

Walking home, Anna was positively jubilant about meeting Jack. "He was so much fun! I hope we do see him again! I wonder if he is as good at skating as he says! It's been so long since we met anyone!" Elsa smiled, enjoying seeing her sister so happy.

The good mood lasted all the way through till it was time for them to go to bed. Elsa was glad Anna had a chance to meet someone. Elsa knew that she was the only thing stopping Anna from making friends and being as happy as she could.

The only thing she wanted was for Anna to be happy. If that meant making friends with Jack, then it was more than worth it. He didn't seem too bad of a person, even with the wetness.

Elsa fell asleep, having had one of the best days she could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the months, the Queen and King of Arandell felt sorry for isolating Anna because of Elsa's powers. This made them actually encouraged her to go out, but she did not want to go anywhere unless it was to the woods with Elsa. Their parents didn't know what else to do, so they let Elsa go as well, just as long as she promised not to use her powers.

To Elsa, it felt like forever since she and Jack had decided to do a skating competition, but as the first natural snow of winter came to Arendell, Jack started pestering Elsa about it every time they saw each other. Although that wasn't more than once a week at the most, it still annoyed her at times.

"C'mon Elsa!" Jack said, "Wouldn't be getting scared of losing, would you?"

"To you? As if!" said Elsa. "It's just that our parents wouldn't like me going out with the intention of skating. Anna can tell you."

"They don't trust her with ice," Anna confirmed. "But that doesn't mean that you can't find a way to skate! Jack said that Emma and I could be the judges!" Apparently, Anna was not going to be on Elsa's side.

"You know I shouldn't disobey-" Elsa started.

"So it's settled," said Jack. "How about next Saturday. It'll give you time to practice, so I know you're at your top shape when I win."

"Fine," Elsa gave in. "But Anna, you'll be the one explaining this to mom and dad. Make sure they know it wasn't my idea."

"Dad, it's just a bit of skating!" said Anna. "We'll be careful, and Elsa won't need to freeze anything, everything will already be frozen!" Anna explained.

"We just can't risk it," their father put in. "I'm fine with you going out to the lake, but ice is dangerous. Skating is out of the question. Maybe you two can be content playing tag or hide and seek instead. I'm fine to let you out, but not to let you skate. Now, I have a trading agreement to work out with Weasleton. See you at dinner" With that, he left the room, and the conversation was over.

"So," said Anna, turning to Elsa, who had been very careful to keep quiet during the debate. "Guess that means we're good!"

"How on Earth can you interpret that to mean that we have permission?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I don't," said Anna. "I just know that you could make skates on the bottoms of your shoes out of ice. We have permission to go out, don't we?" Anna's grin then was too close to Jack's for comfort.

"Well," said Elsa, feeling terrible about how she hardly felt guilty, "I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone."

"YAY!" Anna squealed. "This will be SO MUCH FUN! You versus Jack! I know you're good, but I wonder if he is. It doesn't matter. This is so exciting!"

Elsa was glad to see Anna happy, and honestly glad to go out skating again. It had been a long time since her parents had let her use real skates. All Elsa had to do now was make sure that she could use a small bit of ice magic without losing control.

Elsa decided to put on her skates while she was still well away from the lake. The idea of Jack finding out about her magic scared her.

As Elsa and Anna approached the lake, they saw Jack already there, pulling his four year old sister Emma around on skates. When Elsa saw them, she called, "Hey! So, Jack, do you want to go first to get it over with?"

"No," he replied, "I want to go first so you know exactly what you're up against. You could use the advantage."

Anna laughed and said, "You seem confident! We'll just see if you've earned it. Elsa's great!" Elsa smiled at her sister. It really didn't matter who won, just as long as it made Anna and Jack happy. "Emma and I have agreed that you both have five minutes to impress us. Then we'll judge!"

Jack took to the ice. He was surprisingly graceful. Elsa had always thought of boys as being inferior at things such as this, but apparently, that was only most boys. Elsa had to admit, she wasn't sure she could beat him.

When he was done, he gave her that annoying, cocky little grin and said, "Your turn, Elsa."

On the ice, she felt oddly at peace. She was with her element, although she would never have consciously thought of it like that. She closed her eyes and skated. It was only about having fun, so she wasn't nervous. It was easy for her to forget the rest of the world for five minutes. Then it was over, and Elsa left the ice, not even knowing what she did, just that she had enjoyed it.

Anna and Emma talked in whispers for a while before declaring a tie. "Tie?" asked Elsa and Jack together. They both smiled a little, glad that they hadn't lost, which was close enough to winning.

"Anna and I couldn't agree on who did better, so you tied." said Emma, smiling up at the two of them.

"Guess this is what we should have expected from having our little sisters judge," Jack said, a smile playing around his lips.

"We were wonderful judges!" Anna said defensively. "We both knew who we liked better, we just disagreed on which one it was."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Emma and I should get home before dark. Sorry we couldn't have stayed for longer, but during winter night comes early. Guess I forgot about that before we made our plans."

"Bye, then!" Anna said.

"Bye!" squeaked Emma, waving at them.

"I'm glad that Jack won't have to pester me anymore," admitted Elsa on their walk home. "By the way, who did you vote for?"

"You, of course!" said Anna. "You were wonderful!"

Elsa smiled. "Thanks," she said, "but Jack was pretty amazing too. Maybe it's good that we tied."

"I don't know," said Anna. "What I do know is that you should get rid of your skates before mom and dad see them! They'd throw a fit if they heard that we disobeyed them!" She sounded oddly cheerful when she said that, as though it were a good thing.

Although Elsa felt bad about defying her parents, she didn't regret spending her time with Jack and Anna. When she was around them, her powers seemed far less dangerous. For the first time in forever, she wasn't afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this chapter was made because it's important to the plot, but it is only the scene from the movie where Anna and Elsa are kids. Just saying, just in case that's not what you want to read.**

**Chapter 3**

It was nighttime, and Elsa was just starting to get some real sleep when, suddenly she heard a voice whisper "Elsa." It was Anna, and just like Anna, she then climbed on top of her, saying, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Anna, go back to sleep," Elsa said drowsily, opening one eye to look at her overly excited sister.

"I just can't," Anna replied as she flopped down onto her sister. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" she complained.

"Go play by yourself," said Elsa, knocking Anna off her bed.

That was not enough to deter Anna, though. She climbed back on top of Elsa, peeled open one of her eyes, and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa opened her eyes and grinned. The next thing she knew, Anna was pulling her down some steps and into the ballroom, making much more of a racket than she should at this time of night, and dancing around happily.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" she insisted. Elsa, smiling, conjured up a small snowfall. Anna ran around shouting, "THIS IS AMAZING" and giggling.

The two girls played together for much of the night, running around in the snow, making snowmen, and sledding.

This hadn't been the first time recently that Anna had gotten Elsa to play with her. As Elsa's confidence grew, she became more and more likely to sneak into the ballroom to play.

Everything was amazing that night, until Anna decided to jump from a large snow mound Elsa had made. Elsa laughed and said, "Hold on," conjuring another one for her to land on.

"Catch me!" Anna shouted, laughing as she jumped more and more quickly, Elsa trying to keep up.

"Wait!" Elsa shouted as Anna increased speed. "Slow down!" she tried again, but little Anna was far too hyper, and wasn't going to stop for anything. Suddenly, Elsa slipped. As Anna jumped, Elsa shouted her name and tried to catch her with snow, but hit her in the face. Anna gasped and fell to the ground.

Elsa ran over to her sister and pulled her onto her lap, saying "Anna." She started to cry and shouted "Mamma, Pappa," holding her sister close as everything else around them started to freeze.

"You're ok Anna," she said, "I got you."

Their parents came into the room and saw what was going on. "Elsa, what have you done?" their father asked as both of them came running towards Anna. "This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident," Elsa said, then muttered, "I'm sorry Anna."

Their mother scooped Anna up and gasped slightly, saying, "She's ice cold."

"I know where we have to go," said their father.

He looked through a book until a map came out, and within minutes they were on horses to people who could, hopefully, cure Anna.

As they rode, a trail of ice followed them. They came into a wood and rode until they reached a small clearing. Their father jumped off his horse and shouted, "Please, help! My daughter…" Suddenly large stones started rolling towards them. He gathered his family closer to him, hugging them.

The stones seemed to uncurl, revealing them to be a bunch of trolls. "It's the king," one of them said in awe. "Your majesty," he said, taking Elsa's hand, "borne with the powers, or cursed.

After a slight hesitation, the king said, "Borne, and they're getting stronger."

The troll gestured for the mother, who was carrying Anna, to come closer. He put his hand on Anna's head and said, "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," said their father.

"I recomend," said the troll, "to remove magic. Even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun." With that he touched her head and said, "She'll be ok."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked.

"It's for the best," said their father.

"Listen to me, Elsa," said the troll. "Your power will only grow. There's beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

Elsa gasped and ran to her father. "We'll protect her," he said. "She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Till then, lock the gate. Reduce the staff. Limit her contac with people. Keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna."

After that night, everything changed in Elsa's life. Although she was always kept away from people, now she wasn't even allowed outside. She didn't think that she would see Jack ever again. This hurt her, as he was the first friend that she made without them being related to her. But what was worst for her was Anna. To keep her safe, she knew they couldn't see eachother anymore. And yet, for years to come, any time the snow would fall, Anna would knock on her door and ask to build a snowman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack often wondered what happened to the two princesses that used to play with him and Emma in the woods. She kept asking him if he could find them, and he replied by saying that they would probably see them again soon, even after he stopped believing that himself.

When he was young, he had registered the fact they were princesses, but it had not had any effect on him. It simply didn't occur to him that it meant that he should treat them differently. Most nine year olds won't think of things like that. However, he sometimes wondered if that was why they stopped coming out to play.

It wasn't until six years later, long after Emma stopped asking about them, that fifteen year old Jack would see either of them again.

Jack was running to the forest, by the lake where he would often go play with his younger sister. This time, he was alone, taking advantage of what very well might have been the last cold day of that year. It was early spring, and small bits of green had been cropping up everywhere. However, this hadn't stopped the freak snowstorm that raged across Arendell that morning.

Jack raced through the woods, excited to have one last chance to skate before the warmth really set in.

As he approached the lake, he heard something. It sounded like someone was… crying. He stopped running and walked towards the clearing where the lake was. He saw a girl sitting by the lake, with orange hair tied into two braids. She was hunched over, and it sounded as though she couldn't get a good breath without breaking into sobs. He knew he should see what was wrong, but he had no clue who she was.

"Hi," he said, feeling stupid and out of place.

The girl looked around at him. Her blue eyes were bloodshot, and her face was wet. Yet, something about her seemed strangely familiar.

"Who…" she tried to start, but her voice faded away. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost," he responded. "What's wrong?"

"Jack?" she asked, a spark of recognition in her eyes. Then she looked down, the tears starting again. "I-i-it's my p-parents," she said through tears, "My older s-sister and I, w-we just heard." She couldn't continue, and she burst out into fresh sobs.

Sister? Jack thought. Could it be?

Jack came over to Anna and pulled her into a hug. She cried onto his shoulder until no more tears could come out. When she couldn't cry anymore, she pulled away from him. Jack sensed that the tears weren't over, just briefly postponed.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at Jack. "I just…" her voice caught.

Jack smiled at her and said, "That's alright. You needed someone. I'm just happy I could have been there for you." He hesitated for a moment, then asked her, "Why didn't you go to Elsa."

"She hasn't talked to me in years," said Anna. "I doubt that she even knows I left the castle."

This shocked Jack. They had been so close before, so why not now? "But you two were so close!" said Jack. He was about to ask what happened, but then thought that maybe this was not the best time for interrogation. "I mean, sorry about that. Who's keeping her out of trouble now?"

'My parents used to, but now they're gone... an accident." she said weakly. Jack sobered at once. "You're right, I should go back for her," said Anna as she looked up at Jack. "Thank you." Then she stumbled away, leaving him alone.

That was not to be the last time Jack saw Anna. She came out to the forest as much as she could. Even when Jack wasn't there, she needed a change from the castle.

Whenever Jack could be, he was there for her. Later that spring, Jack took Emma to the forest, where she saw Anna again. "I hardly recognised you!" Anna said, beaming down at ten year old Emma.

"It's been too long!" cried the girl, smiling back at Anna. "I thought you had a sister," Emma inquired innocently.

"She couldn't come," said Anna hastily, "but I'm sure glad I could! I've missed you. Have you learned how to climb a tree?" And from there their friendship restarted.

Anna quickly became like another younger sister to Jack, and he an older brother to her. The first time she laughed again was in the late springtime, when she helped Jack set up a prank for some of the other kids in Arendell. The plan had been for them to catch the kids in a net that Jack had bought, but while he was testing it, it had caught him up instead. Anna couldn't suppress a short laugh, as she looked up at Jack from the ground and said, "I don't know if I can cut you down!"

Jack was always making jokes. He loved tickling Anna, and learned that if she tried to get away, she would just trip, and then she had no defences.

Jack was like the older sibling Anna needed. Although being with him sometimes reminded her how close she and Elsa used to be, it hardly mattered. It was the most real fun she'd had in a long time.

Over time, she had to deal with more and more responsibilities in terms of running the kingdom, and her parents had left large shoes to fill. She started going to the forest slightly less frequently, but she still had a strong friendship with Jack.

It was a lot of work for Anna, but it was Elsa who faced most of the responsibilities. She was to be queen one day, and although Anna would always help, she was never to be the true leader of the country. This never bothered her, though. Anyway, that would mean having to pretend to be wise and cool headed, two things that she had never been.

One day, Jack asked Anna why she and Elsa had stopped coming out into the woods. In response to this, Anna smiled and said, "I stopped coming because I always came with Elsa. It would have felt too weird to go alone, and Elsa pulled away from me."

Jack smiled slightly and said, "I was scared that you didn't like the way I treated you!"

"That was part of the reason we liked you!" exclaimed Anna.

"And I just thought it was my good looks," said Jack.


End file.
